


you can double up or you can burn

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [59]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blasphemy, Blind Ignis Scientia, Double Drabble, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: "Fuck the gods," Ignis says.





	you can double up or you can burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



He has so many things to say to Ignis, in the fleeting moment before the end, and he counts and rehearses them all with precision, determined to make each word perfect - until the moment he sees Ignis. 

"What the _hell_ ," Noct says. "I saw the Crystal heal you."

"A small sacrifice," Ignis says, blithely unconcerned with his unseeing eyes. "A worthy price of your safe return, Noct."

He looks so happy Noct's determination to hold onto the last night of normalcy before making his confession crumbles into the dust. "It's - it's going to be a short reunion. The gods..."

"Fuck the gods," Ignis says. The blasphemy is gleeful on his lips. "We haven't been idle in your absence, Your Majesty."

He steps towards Noct, unerringly, and looks, now that Noct can see past the unexpected ruin of his face, more vibrant, more whole than he ever did. 

"We have a prior claim on you, the three of us," Ignis says. "Let us discuss how to stake it."

He holds out his hand - bare, with silver scars twining from the brand on his ring finger - and Noct takes it in both of his own, and allows himself the danger of hope.


End file.
